Please destroy me
by Byukio
Summary: Masaomi gives Izaya a dish best served with revenge, though, the informant can't say he minds it all too much but at least Masaomi has a new ringtone.


**A/N:** **self indulgent shit tbh and Izaya just getting wrecked is sometimes needed so ayyy. uh yeah enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Izaya was tied down on the bed and he honestly had no idea how he got there—had someone drugged him?<p>

Someone had drugged the great informant, Izaya Orihara?

My, my, this person must have quite the set of balls to pull off such an act.

The sound of a door opening is what the informant heard next.

Izaya was not blindfolded which would've been a smart decision on whoever had taken him.

After all, nothing was stopping Izaya from enacting revenge afterwards.

Izaya recognized the figure—Masaomi?

_Masaomi Kida? _

"Masaomi-kun," Izaya said.

Masaomi didn't say a word, he regretted not shoving something in the informant's mouth to silence him—god he hated that snarky voice.

"This is quite the sight, I would've never expected such a bold—" Izaya was cut off by Masaomi's hand pressing against Izaya's mouth.

"Shut up would you?"

Even without talking—the informant's eyes were doing just as well in getting under Masaomi's skin.

Izaya knew what Masaomi's intentions were—_revenge_.

Izaya was practically grinning under Masaomi's hand.

He could just as well bite it—but he'd be generous for now.

Well—he lost his chance at biting Masaomi's hand the second he ties a yellow scarf around the informant's mouth.

Izaya hated having his ability to speak being taken away from him—it made him feel powerless, something he didn't often feel.

Izaya had assumptions of how the blond pulled it off, after all, no mere teen could've been so crafty, the informant wondered if he had some help.

The possibilities being, something was somehow slipped into something he consumed.

Help specifically from a certain secretary of his.

"You know, you deserve this for all the shit you do around here," Masaomi said.

Izaya simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders the best he could.

Izaya knew this was specifically about him and Masaomi—how he's fucked with Masaomi's life quite often, after all, Masaomi is his absolute favorite plaything.

Alas, all playthings out last their usefulness and you have to toss them away.

Izaya's eyes were still as mocking as ever—as if they could show the grin that Izaya was wearing underneath the gag.

Izaya didn't take his eyes off of Masaomi as the blond continued to speak.

Masaomi stopped talking and sat on the bed that Izaya was placed on—the informant's wrists were bound together along with his feet.

Ensuring that Izaya couldn't move even if he wanted too, and even if he could he wouldn't get far.

Masaomi thought about what he could do to humiliate the informant.

After all, god knows how much shit Izaya had done to him.

Made him believe he actually cared about him—showed him "love" though he doubted the informant was capable of feeling such an emotion.

Probably why Izaya tossed him away as if he was nothing more than garbage after he was bored—and yet somewhere Masaomi still harbored feelings for the informant.

_Disgusting._

Masaomi straddled Izaya and he held Izaya by his collar—it was as if he was laughing.

Actually he was sure Izaya was—he could hear muffled snickers and something else he didn't care to try making out.

_Bastard._

Masaomi yanked roughly on the raven's hair as he bit into the informant's neck, trying his hardest to break the skin, Izaya's body twitched beneath him—it wasn't like he was struggling either.

Masaomi pulled himself away to admire his handiwork; a bright red mark was on the informant's neck, which was pleasing to Masaomi in every way.

Izaya tilted his head to the side as if questioning what the blond was planning on doing next.

"Even without you being able to talk, you still manage to be frustrating," Masaomi said.

Izaya raised his eyebrows and a muffled laugh was heard—as if he was hoping he was frustrating Masaomi in more ways then one.

Masaomi pulled the gag out of the informant's mouth, saliva coating the scarf.

Gross, absolutely disgusting.

"Why yes, Masaomi, generally humans salivate, what did you expect?"

Masaomi regrets removing the gag.

"I didn't ask for knowledge on saliva," Masaomi said.

Izaya only grinned "That's hardly any knowledge on it, would you like to hear more?"

"No."

Izaya decides to go on anyway—now noticing that it pisses the blond off.

"Humans salivate to protect our mouths from viruses, you wouldn't want me to get sick now would you Kida-kun~?" Izaya hummed.

Like hell if Masaomi cared if the bastard got sick—he wouldn't give a damn if he did.

"Among other things, I mean, it wouldn't be very fun if my tongue was all dry, hm?"

Masaomi cringed slightly was Izaya hinting at—sucking him off?

"I'm putting the gag back on you," Masaomi grumbled as he stuffed the yellow scarf back into Izaya's mouth.

Izaya's eyes shot him glares, not that Masaomi cared.

Masaomi slid himself off of Izaya's lap and sat himself a few feet away.

Masaomi pushed his foot against Izaya's crotch, massaging the informant through the fabric; muffled moans came from the informant.

Masaomi laughed—this was something.

The blond quit the motion and slammed his foot into Izaya's crotch causing a muffled yelp to be heard.

Masaomi noticed the hard-on Izaya had from this—_absolutely disgusting_.

Masaomi placed his foot on Izaya's crotch and began to grind his foot against the informant.

"Maybe I should help you?" Masaomi asked as he slid the raven's pants off.

Masaomi positioned his foot again and slammed it into Izaya's crotch, rubbing his foot against it—it was actually quite painful.

The blond was grinding his foot into him after all.

A clear moan of either pain or pleasure (though Masaomi hoped it was out of pain.) was heard as he did so.

"What's that? You want me to remove your underwear as well? Well if you insist, Orihara-san," Masaomi teased.

Izaya deserved this.

Masaomi slid the boxers off of Izaya.

Sure enough he was right—in some sick way, this had turned Izaya on.

Masaomi placed his foot on the informant's erection, stepping on it, which caused Izaya to hiss at the pain.

Masaomi put more pressure on it as he added more weight to his step.

A muffled "fuck" was heard from the informant, it made Masaomi smile.

_Good_, the asshole deserved this.

Yet Masaomi was almost certain that Izaya was enjoying this, yeah, Izaya was real interesting—Masaomi was almost certain that his former boss was into masochism.

Though he always thought Izaya to be a sadist, Masaomi is sure it's both.

Masaomi removed the gag once more.

"I want to hear you moaning for me," Masaomi hummed.

This side of Masaomi was certainly interesting to see—at least to Izaya.

"Oh? And what if I'm not interested in that~?" Izaya asked.

Masaomi only smiled "You don't have much of a choice?"

Ah how the blond was right.

Masaomi rubbed his foot against Izaya as he put pressure on Izaya's cock once again.

"Nghh…" Izaya hissed from the pain.

Fine, this clearly wasn't working.

Masaomi scooted closer to the informant as he took Izaya's erection in his hand.

"You have quite the bold streak tonight, Kida-kun, ne?"

Masaomi ignored Izaya's comment as he hesitantly jacked Izaya off.

The blond watched the expressions Izaya made carefully, pinpointing when to stop, specifically right when the raven was at his peak.

"Ooh~? You're going to deny me an orgasm? Is that all, my, Kida-kun is so clever—"

The smug bastard was halted in his mocking speech as Masaomi rubbed his foot against Izaya's crotch, stepping on the erection and rubbing it with the fabric of his socks.

Izaya hissed but he refused to say Masaomi's name.

It was clearly something Masaomi wanted—so he'd gladly deny it.

Masaomi would've loved to see that smug bastard moaning his name—he was uncertain that it was going to happen—he was still willing to try though.

Masaomi dug out his phone, hiding it behind his back and pressing record.

Waiting for the inevitable.

"Well, go on Kida-kun, continue~?" Izaya asked.

"I could leave you unattended, now that'd be some real pain, considering you can't deal with _that_, yourself," Masaomi mocked.

Izaya grumbled—it wasn't something he wanted to do.

Masaomi pressed hard against Izaya's erection once more and ground his foot against the tip of the erection.

"F-fuck, fine," Izaya reluctantly said and so Masaomi humbly obliged to the informant's needs.

Masaomi rubbed his foot against Izaya's erection, pressing down harder—and yet, Izaya still hit his climax, the sticky liquid landing on Masaomi's sock.

_Gross._

"Nghh.. Kida-kun~" Izaya called out as he finished.

Click

Off goes Masaomi's recorder.

"Thank you, I mean it really, thanks for my new ringtone," Masaomi said with glee.

The blond was also thankful for the blackmail material he now had.

That certainly would show Izaya that he wasn't to be thrown away like garbage.

"Thanks for that, almost like old times, right? You blackmailing me, expect well, it's happening to _you_ this time," Masaomi said.

Masaomi gave a wave.

"Cya," Masaomi called as he closed the door.

The binds were loose enough for Izaya to break out of; he was just disappointed that he'd have to walk home in these filthy ruined clothes.

Masaomi was certainly interesting today; he'd have to return the blond's favor of blackmail.

"Oh and I'll see you around too, Kida-kun," Izaya laughed.

They had an interesting, questionable, relationship with each other.

Though, Izaya liked it that way, Masaomi was a bit of an interesting subject to watch.

All the more reason as to why Masaomi was his favorite toy.


End file.
